My Little Garden
by Chibisan1092
Summary: Love is like a garden it needs tender love and care. If you give it love it will prosper. But it you turn your back to it nothing will be spared. Sesshy Kagome


**(A/n Hello everyone it has been such a long time since I have written ANYTHING, but my motivation fairy come back to life. With out further a due I present my story.)**

Disclaimer: I have yet to know why we have to do this but I don't really care it's mostly a waste of my life but I really don't want to get sued so yea I suppose I do not own Inuyasha … well of course not do I look Japanese to you NO I DO NOT.

My Little Garden

This is a story….a story of love. It all started once upon a time, in a shrine with a beautiful girl with porcelain skin, ebony colored hair, and the pinkest lips in all the land. Did I forget to mention her eyes they were as clear as water and could see through your soul. This girl was peacefully sleeping ….

" Kagome! Wake up," yelled Kagome's mother. Well…. She was sleeping.

The girl now known as Kagome groaned and yelled, " What do you want mother!"

Then Kagome's mother bust into her room and said, " It is a beautiful Saturday and it is already 11 o'clock, so get your lazy butt up and do something productive."

" But I don't wanna," whined Kagome while pulling the covers over her head.

"To bad, " said Kagome's mother while stealing her daughters covers from her, " I need you to go get me some plants from the nursery, spring has sprung!" she exclaimed." I would get the plants myself but I am spring cleaning. "

"Fine," sighed Kagome," not like I have a choice anyway."

"Thank you darling! Now go get ready, "she said.

" What ever," said Kagome as she got out of her bed sleepily. She wiped the sleep from her eyes and hopped into the shower. ' I wonder how mom can be such a morning person….I never should have gotten my driver's license… But then again… I could have been stuck cleaning poor Souta.'

By that time she had finished her shower and had just finished brushing her teeth. She walked into her room with only her towel to cover her as she choose her outfit, which was a fuchsia tank top and some Khaki shorts. Kagome got dressed and applied a scarce amount of make up and some stud earrings. She then examined her self quickly in her mirror while brushing her ebony locks before she sprinted down the stairs into the kitchen.

She entered the kitchen and found her mother cleaning , " Hey Mom," said Kagome.

"Oh good morning Hunny. Would you like any breakfast?" asked her mother.

" No thanks I'll just have some toast before I leave," replied Kagome, "by the way what kind of plants do you want?"

"Oh any pretty plant will do… but Kagome I was thinking maybe you should start a garden of your own, you know so you have something to do besides watch T.V. and sleep during all of spring break," said Kagome's mother.

"Ugh," groaned Kagome, "but mom you know I can't grow anything, I have a black thumb," said Kagome showing her mom her thumb.

" I know Kagome but maybe this time something will grow," said Kagome while remembering the last time Kagome tried to grow something she inwardly cringed boy she didn't want that to happen again," you never know until you try, just this time please don't try to burn the house by trying to destroy any plants gone "wrong " ok."

"Fine," Kagome huffed, "but don't blame me when everything dies."

Kagome finished the last of her toast and said good bye to her mother who gave her, her credit card and told her not to spend more than $300 dollars. Kagome's eyes widened when her mother told her that, 'How anyone could spend that much money on plants is beyond me! I don't even spend that much money on my clothes. Oh well I should have known mom would have made me do something during spring break.' thought Kagome while keeping her eyes on the road. 'Oh well maybe I will enjoy having a garden.' Thought Kagome in her mind as she pulled up into a small nursery. "Oh I guess I am here." Said Kagome to herself.

Kagome stepped out of her mother's truck **(A/n: YEAH! Silly boys, trucks are for girls lol) **and walked into the nursery and her ocean blue eyes widened as she said," Wow." She quickly ran up to some flowers and started to admire everything. Little did she know she was being watched by a certain silver-haired man. Kagome paused admiring the plants as she had the feeling someone was watching her she brushed off the feeling for all of the plants just inspired her. "I never thought I would feel this was about these beautiful, no beautiful isn't enough of a word to describe all of this," whispered Kagome.

Then suddenly a voice interrupted her admiring" What word or words would you say describes this then?" asked a stoic voice.

**A/n: Semi cliffy someone help me what do you think should Kagome respond I want something breath taking, something that will leave me asking for more something amazing. Well please review and flamers I could care less if you "flamed me " because you are just people that have no lives and if you did not enjoy my story then just don't read it again I am sure there is someone else that enjoyed it so Fuck all you flamers or better yet go jack off to Naraku in a banana hamock bootie dancing to Furgilicious Thank you for your time. And also any one that reviews gets an nice long reply and my favorite review shall get the Review of the chappie award and I shall write their name in the next chapter I shall call this award the Chappies. lol nice ring to it.  
**

**Ja ne **

**Chibi to DA MAX XD**


End file.
